


爱富村的西蓝花和喇叭花

by Songling



Category: f1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songling/pseuds/Songling
Summary: 我是真的不会英文你可以用日语中文宁波话和我交流
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	爱富村的西蓝花和喇叭花

**Author's Note:**

> 我是真的不会英文  
> 你可以用日语中文宁波话和我交流

沙雕像

巨沙雕

3316和75还有445

5和谁还没想好

我叫斯泰纳，斯泰纳的斯斯泰纳的泰斯泰纳的···我跟你这半文盲费什么劲！反正你只要知道我是爱富村，碗家组，哈斯净菜公司的负责人就行。

我呢，年方四十三，有俩儿子。大儿子叫维特尔，小名塞巴。二儿子叫勒克莱尔，小名乐扣。其实我觉得这名字就是他是在太抠，人家才给取的。大儿子今年二十七，小儿子今年二十。我是不可能十六岁就有儿子的，所以这两个不出意外都是我从马路边捡回来的。其实也不能这么说，刚开始的时候，我在马路边捡到了我大儿子，他那个时候还有一头郁郁葱葱的小卷毛。奶声奶气的问我：“你掉的馒头吗？”

我寻思我也没那么社会公德败坏，但是看他瘦骨嶙峋的，不停地吞咽着唾沫。这不就和我当年刚到爱富村一个样儿吗那天我刚喝完老赛恩斯家的儿子满月酒，正是一肚子惆怅。看着这眨巴眨巴的小眼睛。我寻思，这孩子这么一个儿人，我每顿饭匀个小半儿也能把他养活了。

嗯，好家伙一年不到就给我领回来一个崽。他眨巴眨巴眼，甚至还妄想挤出两滴小眼泪，他怀里几个月大的崽子肥了吧唧的还嘿嘿嘿傻笑。五官也挺深邃，鼻子眼睛看上去和那老赛恩斯家的小赛恩斯还有点像。说起小赛恩斯，充分体现了老赛恩斯的知识文化缺乏。老子儿子都一个名儿，真是省事。你在村东头喊：老赛~说不定能听见两声干嘛。

到底是软了心肠，反正那年开始我家的农作物产量充足。玉米地都蹭蹭蹭的。可我也是真没想到自从养了个乐扣，我的生活质量那不是一般的下降，就像是在人家在第五层，我从大气层直线下降道地核。

我大儿子特别好养活，给啥吃啥。看见你在忙，就搬个小板凳乖乖的给帮着掰苞米。偶尔插个秧，除个草，都不用你说自己麻利的很。你要是让他抗三十斤的煤气罐，他也不给你含糊，自己咬着牙就开始搬。

我小儿子，我都不想说他，他就一个扫把簸箕精。

哪天能把他塞进垃圾袋我都感觉这是个不可燃的大型垃圾。

他呢，小时候吧，长得那是真好看。从村头到村尾，他哼唧一声，几个小娃娃就跟在后面心疼。她喜欢吃香蕉，好家伙，隔壁拉塞尔就求着他爹给种香蕉树，被他爹好一顿呲儿。可是越长大吧，身子是跟着了，脑子没跟上。

小时候他有回鼻涕一把泪一把的回家，急的我扛起锄头就问咋了。

他看见锄头以为我要教训他，扑通一声跪下抱着我的大腿嗷嗷哭：“爹啊~你别不要我。”

我寻思我一个窝头四分之一给你哥，二分之一给你，我都把你养到六岁了，你这是哪出儿啊。

哭了老半晌，哭得碰上他哥从种植园基地下课，他又抱着他哥嗷嗷哭。

我和他哥丈二和尚摸不着头脑——这是咋地啦。

顺手从隔壁院墙抓来还在玩泥巴的拉塞尔，拿着根棍子就威胁道：“小拉——是不是你欺负我们家乐扣？”

许是我花容月貌惊艳到了小拉，小拉的打眼睛瞬间水汪汪，眼泪主子就差掉落在地，声音颤颤道：“叔儿，我没。我欺负乐扣干啥，我每天给他香蕉他就让我牵牵小手。我们俩关系好着呢。”

我又撸起了袖子。

小拉再也忍不住，眼泪大颗大颗掉在地上：“叔儿，不是我，是村南边儿的小维斯塔潘。他气小乐扣儿的。”

说完，小拉啪嗒啪嗒就跑远了。

小维斯塔潘？又是一个不会取名字的？

说着，我就看见我大儿子扛起犁耙就往外走，我赶忙拦住他。乖乖就他那小身板——这不是一拳头就得躺医院好几年。

“爹，放手。”我摇摇头，这崽子疼弟弟不要命。

他又说了一遍，看看我，无奈的摇头，随后一把拽开我的手。好家伙，这小子翅膀硬了。哪知道乐扣此时哭天喊地一通操作就上了我的背，两只JIO环在我腰间。

好家伙，忘了还有一个一掉眼泪就停不住的小儿子。

好家伙，我就刚哄了两句，我大儿子就不见了。

我叫了隔壁的马桶狼(这名字一听就很上道)，马桶狼叫上了我隔壁的隔壁也就是他隔壁的沙夫奈尔。我左手抱着我小儿子右手拿着狼牙棒，马桶狼双手拎起紫金锤，沙夫奈尔握着三节棍，爱富村村西三大流氓雄赳赳气昂昂额就往村南赶。

刚一脚踹开门，就听见我大儿子的声音：“你再说一遍？！！！！！”

站在他面前的是一个剃着寸头，一看就虎头虎脑，脸上那高原红和喝了两斤二锅头似的小娃。

小娃嘟着嘴：“我说他自己做的香蕉服不好看！我说他像村东搞拖拉机出租的比诺托。我都说三遍了烦不烦啊！”

小儿子听到好不容易因为喊累了嗓子哑了停下的哭声，又开始哭天喊地。

其实我也觉得我小儿子每天仗着自己好看就使命糟蹋。逢年过节，我给他哥买件短袖衬衫啊，他就要花棉袄。夏天冬天都是花棉袄，我时常在想是不是他小时候他哥因为太过心疼他饭都给了他吃，导致自己营养不良没抱稳，摔到脑子导致脑子不太好使。

但是，他后面那句——像村东比诺托？

奶奶个嘴儿，我儿子长什么样子？比诺托什么样子？比诺托得和什么天仙凑在一起才能中和出我小儿子？

但是我好歹也是正儿八经这爱富村少有的大学毕业生。于是我把我大儿子拉了回来，又把小儿子塞给了大儿子。接下来拿了马桶狼的一个锤子。只见我左右开弓，从村南追到了村北。从村北追到了村东，从村东把这小子赶回了村西。

结果小子一个不留神自己滚进了沼气池——好家伙，马桶狼把他捞出来的时候，那眼睛虎视眈眈的。但是我到底是个文明人，我把他领回了家，一脚踹进沙夫奈尔家的池塘让他洗了个干净。又叫我小儿子去隔壁问拉塞尔借套去年不穿的衣服。给这小子套上。

小子临了回家的时候，我让我大儿子送。他猛地一回头对着我小儿子说：“你穿的香蕉服真的不好看。特别不好看。你的脸就和喇叭花一样，不能这么搞···”我火气蹭蹭蹭的上来，正打算拿起扫把听见他又说：“可是我很喜欢你。对不起。明天你穿别的，那我就不看喇叭花就看你了···”

只见我小儿子愣在了原地。

我突然想起，我小儿子的小书包里，每天都有一朵喇叭花。

时隔多年，今天我去马桶狼家愣是开了瓶八二年的二锅头往嘴里灌。喝着喝着，怎么就辣了眼睛呢。马桶狼拍拍我的肩膀说：“好家伙，人家是喝酒，你这是放闸。”

我懒得理他，只觉得今天一天我就苍老了不少。

他问我：“我说，你真不接乐扣回家啊？”

我摇摇头：“接他回来气我？”我心说，同样都是捡回来的，我大儿子就没我的水平。捡了个什么玩意儿！

马桶狼看样子是受了我大儿子的吩咐，甚少见他这样温和的说话。

“那个啥，小孩子不懂事。小年轻嘛！多说说就好了，再者，这事儿八字还没一撇。”

八字还没一撇？我谢谢你嘞！

那天他一瘸一拐的，我就觉得奇怪。被他哥发现以后就给锁在屋子里。好家伙，半夜那个动静，大熊猫下山都没他这么能动弹。两个人翻篱笆的时候，还踩坏了我一根秧苗。

赔钱货就是赔钱货，小时候让他撒农药他能给你撒河里给鱼吃。从河里抓了条鱼，他就告诉你不能杀生，然后转头吃着鸡翅膀把鱼放生还给你一头栽进小池塘。

长大了，我也不求他建功立业光耀门楣。

但凡他把维斯塔潘变成Max.斯泰纳我也不说啥。

好家伙，赶着送上去变成夏尔·维斯塔潘。

忍一时火上浇油，想一下越想越气。

就在这个时候，我听见拉塞尔因为变声如同公鸭一样的嗓音——叔儿！潘儿带着乐扣回来了！

马桶狼急忙揽住我的腰，我见状搬起桌子就砸。

乐扣躲在维斯塔潘后头，露出大半个水汪汪的眼睛。维斯塔潘护着他也不劝我。直到我把能扔的东西都给扔完了。再看看马桶狼，算了抱不动。

这时才拍拍马桶狼的手，示意中场休息。

哪知道维斯塔潘把乐扣从身后拉出来，两人站到一起，我小儿子还高了点点。

“叔。那个啥，我挺喜欢你小儿子。我小时候你说过，我哪天要是能养十头猪，你就把小儿子给我养，反正养猪和养他差不多···我刚去村委会承包了块地。现在开了个养猪场。你看，下个月初三好日子。你要不把儿子给我吧···”


End file.
